Jellyfish Girl/Kurage
Kurage is a friendly Jellyfish Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I caught this… Here.” (+1 Octopus) “This was in a treasure chest… Here.” (+420G) “Here’s one of my tentacles...” (+1 Shady Tentacle) “I want a water stone… I do not have enough water.” (Give Water Stone?) *Yes - “I’m happy.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “…...” “I want money… If you have a lot, wouldn’t it be good to give it to me?” (Give 252G?) *Yes - “I’m happy.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “…...” “During a typhoon I have to be careful not to be swept onto the beach or I’ll dry out on the sand.” “Jellyfish can also live in the deep sea. Woosh woosh under the sea...” “If you dive real deep you will meet my friends, the Anglerfish Girls. But don’t get too close or else you’ll be absorbed.” “Jellyfish are friends of the sea. Don’t be afraid, come closer.” “Don’t use fire… I’ll dry up.” “Jellyfish sway, sway...” “Jellyfish hold many secrets. I’m very mysterious, fufuu.” “The body of a jellyfish is transparent… Is that lewd?” “Jellyfish are 95% water… So the sea is 95% jellyfish?” *That reasoning is a little… - “Am I not right? Math is hard...” *That’s terrifying! - “I am also a little scared… *Tremble* *Tremble*” (-5 Affinity) *That’s delightful! - “You love jellyfish? That makes me happy.” (+10 Affinity) “My tentacles have venomous needles. Do you know what kind of venom they contain?” *The kind that slowly weakens the target - “No… My venom paralyzes the body.” *The kind that paralyzes the body - “Yeah, a shocking paralysis strikes the body… So be careful.” (+10 Affinity) *The kind that kills instantly - “That’s scary… My venom just paralyzes the body.” (-5 Affinity) “Jellyfish quiz… Which one of these jellyfish is made up?” *Man O’ War - “Man O’ War exist… They will sting you if you get too close, so be careful.” *Sea Captain - “Yeah, that is not a jellyfish… It makes me happy that you know about jellyfish.” (+10 Affinity) *By-the-wind Sailor - “By-the-wind Sailors exist… They are shaped like a triangle, a very interesting jellyfish.” “What do you think Jellyfish Girls eat?” *Fish - “Yeah, I usually eat fish… I rarely eat humans.” (+10 Affinity) *Seaweed - “Nori and Seaweed are not very tasty… Plus Seaweed Girl is my swaying buddy.” *Humans - “I rarely eat humans… I usually eat fish instead.” “Do you know how to spell jellyfish?” *J-e-l-l-y-f-i-s-h - “Yep, that’s right. It’s super easy to spell.” (+10 Affinity) *I can’t spell - “That’s sad, but at least you’re honest about it.” *G-e-l-i-f-i-s-h - “Oh, I guess you’re an idiot...” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Kurage: "Jellyfish float, float..." With Wakame: Wakame: "Jellyfishie, sway, sway..." Kurage: "Seaweedie, swish, swish..." Wakame: "Let's dance. Sway, sway, swaying..." Kurage: "Swish, swish, swishing..." With Isabelle: Kurage: "Swish, swish..." Isabelle: "We're pretty similar in nature, but we seem to have completely different personalities..." Kurage: "Sway, sway..." Isabelle: "We're both species that ruthlessly hunt our prey, but... I wonder what makes us so different?" With Gaa: Kurage: "Float, float..." Gaa: "Huh?" Kurage: "Floating..." Gaa: "Gaa..." Odd... Her lower half seems to agree... Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Sea Company" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi